Secretary
by Selena Style
Summary: Seto wants Joey to act out a little fantasy of his. Thought what starts out as a an enjoyable escapade leads the CEO to realize there is more to a relationship than fun and games. (SxJ, innuendo fun)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did, well, I don't think I'd change the show at all. I'm quite content with it. What are you looking at? Is it wrong to be happy with a show and not want to do anything about it? STOP STARING! I MEAN IT! Ok, ok, you got me . . . I'd cut down on most of the dueling, it gets so frickn' boring . . But other than that . . .

**Author's Note: **I wrote this fic about a year ago and figured I shouldn't let it go to waste even if I'm no longer writing. Yes my dear friends, I believe my fic days are over. I'm in college now and between all those assignments I barely have time to crank out anything new as well as in all honestly I've lost interest.

It's hard to keep up on Yu-Gi-Oh because I hate going against canon or at least going against concepts that incorporate into my writing (i.e. all the Egypt stuff). Also, I don't really like reading Yu-Gi-Oh fics either, because again in all honestly, the writing quality is plummeting out there. Too many people are going for the easy stories and easy fluff points without much thought. Now, don't think I'm judging too harshly because there are still great writers, but people please – you have potential – live up to it!

Anyway, this is my last fic that I will probably be posting so don't look for any sequels or anything really. I still like reading fics, but mainly Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Mmm Spike goodness. What can I say? I've got a thing for blondes . . . Yamato, Joey, and Spike . . . I don't see anything wrong with that.

Now details about the story . . . I've never written a blatant yoai before and this one was big idea brewing in my head and since I just love the idea of these two and went for it. Also, I got really sick of the Kaiba fluff – he doesn't loose his edge even if he has the love of his life!! He's still a jerk, a gorgeous jerk , but a jerk nonetheless. He and Joey have baggage – emotional baggage – and that takes time and plot devices for those two to work it all out. Sex is just one piece of the puzzle. This should be a fun, chock full of innuendo goodness and hopefully an excellent plot device.

Thank you all loyal readers and good luck!

Seto Kaiba sat impatiently in his large, spacious, and elegantly furnished office. His desk turned away from the glass window where behind him revealed the glorious vision of Domino at dusk. Kaiba's hands twitched in agitation as he stared at his laptop, reading, but not quite fully registering what was on the screen. It seemed as if he was waiting for something . . or someone . . .

He reached out violently and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Are you finished, yet?' he snapped. Seto was in his full CEO mode, complete with an obnoxious personality.

A dull voice returned. "Nearly . . Mr. Kaiba." The voice added the last part almost reluctantly.

Seto's eyes narrowed and his body started to quiver slightly. A mixture between fury and . . another heightened emotion.

"Finish what you're doing and get in my office – NOW." Seto turned his chair violently around and faced the window. He sat pensive for a moment as in deep thought, his finger tips pressed together. Everything remained silent and still.

"DAMN IT!!" roared Seto, whirling around in his chair and punching the intercom button with full force, nearly breaking it. "I said get in here!!"

An annoyed sigh was audible from the intercom. "I have work to do, you know."

Kaiba growled, finger still holding tightly down on the intercom. "No – you – don't."

"Well, maybe I have a headache."

Seto stared at the intercom as if prepared to pull out a hammer and break it into tiny little pieces. His eyes were full of very, mixed, yet mainly angry, emotions. Then, he snapped.

"WHEELER GET IN HERE!!!"

Kaiba certainly didn't need an intercom to get that order to be heard. Breathing heavily as he stood erect, his eyes fixed intently on the door to his office, after a few seconds, it opened slowly. Out came the form of a very annoyed and disgruntled Joey Wheeler. The blonde's chocolate eyes conveyed the look of utter contempt towards the CEO. He leaned against the door frame in his usual rebellious manor with arms folded across his well sculpted frame.

Seto's eyes ran up and down Joey's figure gracing his presence.

"I thought I told you to dress appropriately," gritted Kaiba. He eyed the blonde's attire distastefully. Joey shrugged and motioned to what he was wearing carelessly.

"What? These are business clothes." Business they may be, but Joey was sporting a long, sleeve collared blue shirt that was barely tucked into the navy slacks, with cuffs sloppily rolled up. His light blue tie was hanging loose around his neck, and as usually, his hair was far from combed.

"Shirt not pressed, more wrinkles than a retirement home, and you call yourself groomed?" Seto shook his head in patronizing amusement. "I should've known you would do everything half assed, but what can one expect from such a slacker like you?"

Joey bristled. "Knock it off." His tone had an edge of warning to it.

Ah, but Mr. Kaiba was now enjoying his true passion in life besides work.

Pissing Joey off.

If anything could get Seto's juices really cooking it was pushing those little buttons that made the blonde's lip curl in a special way that only Kaiba could notice. Where his tongue was slightly visible as it pressed against the back of his teeth.

Delicious.

"So what were you really doing back there?" pressed Seto moving slowly around his desk with calculated looseness in his hips, his broad shoulders holding posture perfectly, and the ever present trench coat spread behind him like a royal robe. "Probably goofing off . . no, looking at hentai . . that's it. Dirty, disgusting," the words flowed from his thinly parted lips enticingly.

Joey's eyes narrowed further. His relaxed stance stiffened.

"Look," he said tightly. "I was working. Actual, real, takes a degree of intelligence work. Nor was I getting all Duel Monster happy online." He spotted the laptop on the desk. "Which is what I bet you were doing . . good grief Kaiba, you're a frickn billionaire and still you remain captivated by some card game. A card game? Isn't that a little, oh I don't know . . . _obsessive_?"

Seto made a strangled noise in his throat before massaging the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"JOEY!!"

This time the tone wasn't anger, or hatred, or total loathing, but more the type of . . .

"This isn't how I wanted this to go!"

Sexual frustration and genuine disappointment.

Joey stood up from the doorway looking taken back, as if his performance was sub par, despite how willingly he wanted to please.

"What are you talking about?" argued Joey. His temper flared. "I did everything you wanted! The clothes, the work, the argument . . . now when the hell are we going to jump each other's bones?!"

Seto sighed and moved away from the blonde looking out the window. "You just don't get it do you. It's called a sexual fantasy for a reason. If I knew you were going to kill my erection so fast –"

"HEY!"

"-I never would have bothered to confess it to you. Let alone try and get you to act, as you call it, and now I'm rather disappointed to say . . " Another sigh. "You shot down my fantasy."

"Shot it down?!" gaped Joey, placing a hand on his chest. The shock factor was instantly replaced with fury. "Come on Kaiba! It's a lame ass fantasy! A secretary? So you push around a subordinate and you get off on it, big whoop. It doesn't take much imagination!"

Seto's eyes narrowed fiercely at the blonde. "It has finesse to it. And its mine." He was getting really agitated that Joey hadn't taken their night together seriously and was going to make him suffer. "I thought you would have the decency to respect that. Maybe try a new emotion for a change – compassion. You always think about yourself. God, you couldn't just –" He violently balled his fists and swept himself back into his chair, behind the desk. Seto put his familiar icy wall back up almost instantly. It was so easy for him to do.

Joey stared like there was no tomorrow with all his heated emotions just bursting through. If looks could kill, the CEO would be stabbed in the back, lynched, poisoned, you name it he was like a victim of Clue. "Fuck you! Fuck you Kaiba!"

"No thanks. I have a headache."

"Don't you dare start to brood on me!" shouted Joey running up to the chair and whirling it around to face him. Seto had his legs crossed and remained impassive to the blonde, regarding Joey as someone who was quite beneath him. Like dirt or pond scum. "I wanted to do this for you, ok? I was getting pretty psyched up about it, but then you always start in on your verbal sparring bit, which then pisses me off. Just for once, I wanted to do something with you that didn't start with you calling me names or just – just . . " Joey hung his head, emotions welling up in his throat.

Seto's blue eyes flickered ever so slightly.

"Seto," began Joey again standing up, looking very serious. "Remember how we first admitted that – that . . we _felt _for each other?" The blonde put his arm behind his head, his usual cute nervous tick. "I hated that, I mean, I was so happy that you . . felt something, too, but the fact that we were screaming at each other then we couldn't keep our hands off . . it's not how I wanted things to go."

A huge weight dropped in Seto's stomach, yet the wave of disappointment was hidden from his face. "What did you want then?"

A small smile appeared on Joey's face. Quiet delight sparkled in his chocolate eyes. "To just tell you like a normal boy who likes another . . . boy. To be equal. Maybe, it never would have happened if I had waited, yet . . there's something else to it, ya know?" A dry chuckled escaped his lips. "Relationships can't always be about pent up frustrations."

The CEO stared with unseeing eyes into the blonde. Joey, who he lusted after for so long. A mere crush to him that he dismissed believing that the feelings would never be returned. Yet, he felt the same way. Seto had always had doubt in the back of his mind that Joey would end their fling as just being curious until some girl came around. But, there had been investment now. Actual, solid, maybe there's a future, investment.

"I-I just assumed," began Seto slowly with a delicate tone, "That there was never going to be anymore to the relationship, to us . . . I mean, has any one of us had something lasting, something secure in our lives to count on?"

"I can be counted on." The statement was strong with a definite ring of sincerity to it. "You're my friend too, not just my fuck buddy."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Not very articulate, are we?"

"I am articulate, you fuck."

The CEO released a loud sigh.

Joey shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to get my point across." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm trying to be meaningful here, alright? The point is, I do care and I don't want to screw things up with you. There's enough shouting going on between me and the rest of the world, it would be nice to be quiet once in a while."

The tall brunette leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. He drummed his fingers restlessly on his knee. "It's going to be tough . . ."

Joey raised his eyebrows in a very demanding way. "How come?" There was a suspicious edge to his voice.

Seto's trademark smirk appeared on his fine face. His piercing azure eyes also had its diabolical glint to them.

"Fighting with you is usually the highlight of my day."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," rumbled the smooth, controlled voice of the CEO. He re-crossed his legs very slowly, and intensely. "I _love_ to fight with you. To watch you sweat, get frustrated, did you know that your lip curls in the most unique way when you're mad? And calling you all those dog names, well don't get me started on that, but seeing you all bothered can work me up in unimaginable ways." He rolled his tongue across his teeth. "Maybe I should get myself off now, huh, puppy? Little Joey puppy dog, yeah, you're a dog, aren't you boy?" Seto rose out of his chair, slinking sexily towards his prey.

"You're kidding me," stammered Joey, edging back slightly. "You're turned on by tormenting me?"

Seto merely grinned. He reached the blonde and moved to back his target into a nice, seductive corner.

"Tail between the legs as usual I see? Well, I can help with that . . " He reached his hand between Joey's thigh, but before any action could take place, the brunette suddenly found himself shoved roughly into the wall, and his arm pulled sharply behind his back.

"Bite me Kaiba," spat out Joey. "There's no way I'm going to be your dog, like this . . if you want to fool around, we're going to do things my way or I won't be doing your thing at all."

"What are you doing?," Seto snapped trying to push off the blonde, yet he was pressed further into the wall. He was feeling really steamed, although a bit perplexed about since when was Joey stronger than him?

"Just proving that some dogs bite back," smirked Joey. With that, he leaned in to the taller boy's neck and took a deep breath of Seto. Joey sighed in utter delight, the scent of his prey . . god that scent made him so intoxicated with the CEO. It was distinct. It was unique. It was Seto. Perhaps he was a dog, attracted to the pheromone of his mate. He couldn't resist running his hand up Seto's side hoping the startle the other's senses. Make him realize that there could be so much more if only the brunette would back off for once, for one measly little second and see, no _feel_, how much Joey felt for him.

Seto's heart rate picked up a bit and Joey, pressed deeply into him, could feel it. He smiled knowingly and nuzzled further into Kaiba's neck. The brunette shuddered in pleasure as his neck arched in response . . Joey was good, Joey was really, really good.

"W-what are you doing?" said Seto as he felt the pleasure to his neck increasing.

"Just marking my territory," replied Joey simply. He released the taller boy from the wall and twirled him back to his desk.

The stared at each other for a moment. A heavy, deep, sexual, blissful, frustrated, confused, wonderful, happy moment.

"Well," Seto spoke suddenly. "That was interesting."

Joey smiled so very sure of himself. He was da man.

"I almost thought you could pull this off."

That smiled disappeared.

"GOOD LORD?! WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE HICKEY I JUST GAVE YOU?!"

"Oh, was that what you were doing? That's cute. Real cute." He ran his hand over his neck and rolled his eyes. "That's it? My with that big mouth of yours I guess I figured there would be more of a mark. Silly me." Seto turned his gaze back to the window. Dusk had come and gone. Night had fallen upon Domino. The tall brunette had always enjoyed the darkness more. It reminded him of himself, wrapped up in his own world, wrapped up in his trench coats. The stars, lost light – lost innocence that he could never regain. Yet, the stars seem perfectly happy in the darkness. Perfectly natural. Could he ever have that light? That happiness within him?

Seto looked slightly over his shoulder. He smiled to himself.

_Yes. _

"-AND FURTHERMORE MY TONGUE IS THE BEST THING YOU'LL EVER GET TO TASTE-"

_Oh dear gods, yes._

"Then prove it."

A low growl was heard. Then silence. A door was suddenly opened and violently closed. A very perplexing situation indeed.

"That son of a. .," Seto huffed in disappointment with a side of annoyance. He returned to his desk bitterly. Joey didn't care. Joey didn't want anything to do with him He had raised his hopes for once and they were shattered as he should have expected. Nothing ever works they way it should. Nothing ever comes out the way he wanted it to. Seto cursed himself for putting emotional investment into the blonde. How pathetic he had become by letting his infatuation cross the line. Joey was just for amusement, nothing more. A sick mind game, but now Joey could use this to his advantage. Seto had made his bed, and he had to lie in it.

Alone, unfortunately. Alone, indefinitely.

He stared at the computer screen. Again, not registering what was before him. So that was that. What was done was done.

Seto groaned, massaging his temple. He cursed himself for going too far, pushing Joey's buttons. How much pleasure he got getting Joey worked up, well Joey wasn't here to relieve that scratch now, was he? Perhaps he did push the blonde around too much. Perhaps there could have been a relationship, more meaningful than "fuck buddies". . .

Seto slapped himself in the forehead. _Now, I'm thinking like him._

The shrill buzz of the intercom erased the CEO's train of thought. In one movement, all of his frustrations, all of his anger, all of his furious disappointment that he pushed down beneath the surface came rising up as he pressed the button of the intercom to respond to whatever god-forsaken idiot dare to disturb him in on of his most emotionally unbalanced states.

This was brooding time. No one **ever** disrupts brooding time.

"_WHAT?"_

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto's breath stopped. His heart pounded. His dick hardened.

"Mr. Kaiba, I was hoping I could have a word with you about my . . . _raise_?"

The final word rolled off the tongue of the speaker with such delicate ease, so enticing, so _very_, _very _enticing.

"Y-your, y-your raise?" stammered Seto in complete shock, struggling to find the words between the lump in his throat and the lump in his pants.

"If you don't mind . . . I mean, whatever you feel is necessary. Whatever. You. Want. Me. To. Do."

The brunette found himself breathing quite heavily with all sorts of delightful images popping into his head.

"S-sure."

In a few seconds, though they seemed to pass like several lifetimes, slinked the form of one well dressed stud muffin of love named Joseph Wheeler. The ultimate fantasy package for Seto Kaiba had arrived. Gone was the sloppy attire, gone the look of disdain, replacing all was a gorgeous body trimmed in a fitting blue suit topped of with a smile worth far more than a thousand words.

"I do hope you're not too busy Mr. Kaiba," spoke Joey, calmly and coolly, as if he had made no sex promise over the intercom. "After all, I know how you powerful CEOs can be."

Seto blinked repeatedly. His throat had gone nearly dry. With a slight cough, he replied in a falsely confident tone. He couldn't botch this moment again. Not for the world would he dare to screw this fantastic instance with someone he adored more than he could possibly say. Or ever would say. Some words would probably never be heard, but for now, they had each other. They had seduction, excitement, and feelings. So many feelings.

"I always have time to speak with such a _loyal_ employee, especially one so willing to_ please_ . . ." He leaned back into his leather chair pressing his finger tips together. "Now lets talk about this _raise_, how _big_ a raise are we talking about?"

Joey nearly blushed, but he had a part to play. This was definitely going somewhere.

"I'm not sure, I'm still relatively new to all this," sincerity flowed for a moment beneath the euphemisms, "yet I know I've worked hard enough to deserve it." Again, truth was deep with in the moment. They worked to be together. They worked hard to tell what they felt.

Joey stared happily at Seto for a brief second. With in his chocolate eyes were many words, none to be said for now. He blinked, the emotion was gone, and seduction had returned with a vengeance.

"Mr. Kaiba," exclaimed the blonde huskily. "What are you working on? Do you need some help? Let me take a look at that." He walked without waiting for reply to the desk where the CEO's laptop laid. Seto suddenly became torn in emotions – no one EVER touched his lap top, but on the other hand he was so terribly exciting (not to mention aroused) to see what Joey was going to do.

On the other, other hand this was Joey after all and his lap top is an expensive item with a lot of important files on it. Could Wheeler melt this priceless device in five keys or less?

Joey had to resist a smile again. He couldn't believe Kaiba was letting him anywhere near is computer. This rocked!

The blonde's pert ass eased on by Kaiba, gently teasing the later with its fine curves and smooth surface. So close, yet so far. Will power was certainly being experienced.

Joey bent over ever so slightly over the computer, easing his luscious bottom closer to Kaiba, and his hand firmly gripping the mouse. Despite how horny he was becoming, Seto had to note that Joey had a surprising amount of computer knowledge – yet, even double clicking the mouse was turning him on. Then again, anything Joey did could just drive him wild . . . sexually and at times nearly make him throttle the blonde.

"Let's see," murmured Joey playing with his lower lip in thought – as cute as he looked doing it, he was actually thinking of his next move. He wasn't sure he wanted to look through Seto's files, believing them to be private, so he was biding his time, teasing the objection of his seduction with his booty. Oh yeah, Joey totally knew that he had junk in the trunk. Then, he saw a pile of floppy disks on the desk. With excellent precision, he became a klutz and knocked the disks off the desk.

"Oh no, let me get that," gasped Joey in "total surprise". With that his ass came into to full contact with Seto's crotch as the blonde proceeded to do the bend and snap. Seto gasped in delight, his hands twitching in excitement. But the moment was unfortunately too short for the very much aroused CEO. Joey moved away swaying his hips as he sashayed around to the front of the desk. Seto didn't know how much more of this heavenly torture he could take. Joey was certainly in control of this game . . and much to the brunette's complete, total – oh lord – surprise . . .

_Seto Kaiba loved it._

For once the reins were dropped. The unexpected was opening up exciting experiences, exciting emotions. What was going to happen? Who knows? Who the fuck cares?

"Mr. Kaiba?" rang the voice that sent shivers of pleasure up and down Seto's spine. "I think you've been working too hard. You seem so distracted, so _tight_, so _tense_. ." Joey proceeded to do a suggestive eyebrow raise. His hand trailed down the front of his shirt and played teasingly with the top buttons, perhaps revealing a glimpse at the shapely body beneath the fabric. The blonde was moving towards the kill. With every sexual skill he had, Joey leaned enticingly forward over the desk, his lips so close and Seto moved in as well – the excitement building as Wheeler's hands reached to unbutton Kaiba's pants . . .

_Joey._

The thought intensified with every second Seto was near the blonde. There was a lot to deal with between the two. So many issues, volatile tempers, of course that little thing called "dueling", just life. Yet, there was a bond. A respect. A something. They could never deny the spark, even if the relationship fell through, there would always be the moment where they came together and just indulged in what they could share. Perhaps they would deny it to their friends, to the world – but never to their souls. This was to remain a moment forever.

Seto parted his mouth, waiting for Joey's tongue to make its way in.

"Wait!" shouted Joey, suddenly at least three feet away from a very frustrated CEO. "We can't do this!"

Kaiba felt like someone stabbed him with a knife and twisted the blade.

"I work for you! We can't have an inner office relationship!"

Seto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Alright already, he got it. The part had been played. Joey was milking the whole secretary a little too much. It was time for the curtain to fall on this performance. He shook torn between choking Joey or . ..

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" roared Kaiba in all his fierce glory. "YOU'RE FIRED, LETS FUCK!!"

Joey was instantly grabbed by the collar and pulled down onto the desk. The laptop, the priceless laptop, was thrown off without a second of hesitation. Seto pushed himself on top and began to suck the life out of Joey's lips, tongue, neck for all its worth,

Ah, but Mr. Wheeler would have none of that.

"No," he said lowly, breaking his oral connection with the CEO. "I don't want to do it on the desk, I want to do it in the chair . . ." In one swift movement, Joey lifted Seto with amazing strength and virtually threw him into the leather recliner. He straddled him with impressive flexibility and proceeded to take control.

"But-" Seto struggled to sit up and push Joey back to the desk, yet he was shoved back into position as the blonde went to work. Suddenly, he became aware of the incredible pleasure Joey's tongue administered to his ear – licking, nipping gently, yet still rough in an indescribable way. Seto arched his back, it was all so very wonderful.

"Joey," gasped Seto. For a moment, Joey stopped. For the first time, he heard his name in the most beautiful way. A way he had been hoping, wishing, dreaming for so long. This was it. He had what he wanted. He had him. He had Seto Kaiba.

"When did you get to be so strong?"

A smirk was the answer.

"Why am I hurting you?" He pressed his weight into Kaiba, a groan was emitted. "You like it . ." Joey stated with glee. "Oh I'll dominate your ass Seto! You're mine tonight! That's the way you like it baby! Right, am I right?!" The two kept grinding further and further into the recliner till Kaiba screamed out with all the madness one would never predict that was in him.

"ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY! TAKE ME NOW!"

The chair suddenly tipped backwards below the desk.

Nothing could be seen, but a lot was heard.

****

In the wee small hours of the early morning, all was amazingly quiet. What was an elegantly furnished office now looked as if a hurricane had swept through it.

Hurricane Joey Wheeler that is.

Papers were everywhere, chairs overturned, just chaos. Seto would probably freak out for a while when he woke, but currently the CEO was blissfully asleep. Nothing would wake him, which was precisely the opportunity Joey needed.

The blonde untangled himself from Seto's strong arms. He grinned with pleasure at a job well done. Things would certainly be different between the two now, but he wouldn't have it any other way. This night was one to remember.

Carefully, he meandered through the room trying to find Seto's trademark trench coat, tailored to fit the CEO showing off his splendid frame. Eventually he found it caught on the overturned leather recliner . . . where the blonde's pants also resided. Joey decided it was best if he put those on before further movement took place. Then Joey crept around the desk and found the laptop they threw off prior to the frenzy that they had only just finished. With both sacred items in hand, Joey snuck out of the office – not before throwing one last grin at his partner in crime.

Seto snored on.

Though he had never been given the grand tour of the Kaiba mansion (although there would be time for that later) Joey wandered his way through. He stumbled into several guest rooms, luxury bathrooms, and closets the size of small apartments, he eventually found what he was looking for.

Kaiba's master bedroom.

"Man o man," awed Joey highly impressed with the décor, knowing just how expensive it all must be. It was beautiful and blue with modern furniture, so elegant and sleek like their owner. But, there would be time for this room too . . later.

Joey walked to a section of the bedroom, shaking his head as he found – just as expected – a small office space. He sighed as he realized just how Kaiba was attached to his work. The blonde suddenly found inspiration to distract the CEO further than he already had. One day they would chuck the laptop off the roof together, but right now it had a purpose.

Despite what most of his fellow classmates thought of him, Joey was pretty adept with a computer. After all, he was a child of the technological age – knowing fully well how to handle a mouse. The priceless piece has remained unscathed to the blow it took to the floor, which wasn't surprising considering who owned it. Joey then thought throwing it off the roof wouldn't be enough . . . he was pretty sure Seto must have access to explosives . . .

With the computer up and running, Joey dug into his pants and pulled out a digital camera and attached it to the top of the laptop. He stood up and put on the trench coat. He admired himself briefly in the fine material. It was long on him, which made sense, Kaiba was taller than him, but it was tighter in the shoulders, Joey had more shape there. He smiled broadly. He looked damn good in the coat and felt like a supreme bad ass. He could understand why Seto would wear these things all the time.

With a click of the mouse and a cheesy pose, Joey had a digital picture of himself in Kaiba's trench coat. He sat at the desk and proceeded to email the photo. He leaned back into the chair rather pleased with himself and how everything worked out so well.

Joey reached across the desk, picked up the phone, and dialed. A second later he spoke.

"Ok I did it. And if you check your email there's proof. Your turn."

****

"Who are you talking to Yugi?" called out a sweet sounding voice.

The aforementioned duelist sat at his computer and nearly fell out of the chair in shock at the image his computer displayed. So Wheeler managed to pull it off after all. And the tell tale hickeys, plus wilder hair than usual, proved only how much fun he had doing it. Well, this was certainly a night for everyone. Yugi's violet eyes sparked mischievously as he was prepared to answer the blonde's challenge.

"Yugi?"

The duelist turned around in his chair to answer the voice and nearly fell out of it for the second time in a span of less than five minutes. There stood before him was Tea looking more beautiful than he could have ever imagined her to be.

"Does it look right? Did I find the right one?"

Well, she always looked beautiful to him, but he wasn't struck so much by her beauty as by how much she was turning him on right now.

He struggled to speak. "Y-yeah, it's perfect." He nearly drooled over himself causing the girl to blush.

"Now what do I say? Dark Magic Attack?"

"Um no. That's the Dark Magician's Attack. The Dark Magician Girl is totally different."

Tea blushed as she adjusted the Duel Monsters costume, as it was a tad revealing in the front, but Yugi merely grinned like an idiot at her well endowed figure. The girl couldn't help it and giggled at the site before her. Yugi was certainly very happy to see her.

"So this is your fantasy then?" she whispered seductively moving to sit on the duelist's lap and playing fondly with his unique hair. She noticed the picture on the screen. "Then I guess that would be Joey's . ."

"Not so much Joey's as it was Seto's," murmured Yugi softly as moved his hand up her thigh. They were quite content in each others presence. They didn't need to do anything to show their affection for one another, just small things like a look or playing with each other's hands.

Of course, this was the bet here and now. Who could go through with their outlandish fantasies, the wild sexual dares that would drive the couples to incredible heights of pleasure. The scheme began to form as soon as Joey caught wind of Seto's ultimate desire and knew only too well how Yugi stared at Tea. It seemed perfect. Though, both were quite chicken to go through with it. The only possible way any of the night's activities were to be completed would be if it was by action of a bet or a pact really.

Blackmail in reality.

Well, there would be time for that later.

Unless Bakura ever got wind of it . . or Marik . . . or . . .

Well, _no one_ should ever here of it. Or else a trip to the Shadow Realm might be in order.

"Joey always wanted to have one of Kaiba's coats," answered Yugi at last. "And we both figured the only way he could get one was if he did something for Kaiba –"

"Or had such good sex that it didn't matter if one coat was missing?" Tea laughed. "Joey can be quite diabolical."

"I'm sure he didn't mind going through with a little role playing," murmured Yugi leaning in to Tea.

"So what do I get out of this?" whispered Tea, prolonging the next moment.

Yugi blinked.

"Well . ." he blushed furiously red. Tea resisted the urge to slap him, here she was ready to go all decked out in a Dark Magician Girl costume and he still couldn't talk dirty. Oh well.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," with that they kissed.

All fantasies came true. All sexual drives met. All things considered they had a real, good time.

"Wait – I want your choker!"

"What?! My belt choker! Its one of a kind! Yami will kill me if I-"

Tea tilted a littler further down revealing even more than the costume already did.

Yugi ripped the choker off and threw it to the ground.

"Anything else?"

"Actually-"

Yugi kissed her to stop any more demands. She didn't protest to that.

****

Joey cringed as he sat up. His back spasmed in protest from sleeping on the floor all night. Plus, it was morning. Joey was sure of it, because his body was _really_ hating him right now . . especially from being so sore among other things.

He stood up and stretched his limber figure, satisfied when he heard a loud pop. With a sigh he turned his gaze back to the floor and frowned when he saw he was alone. Joey shrugged it off and went in search of the rest of his clothes. He was rather pleased to discover that the room had remained in the chaotic state he had left it in last night. Throwing his shirt over his shoulder, Joey left the elegant office with a triumphant smirk.

Again, not knowing his way around the Kaiba manor, Joey had to rely on lucky guesses of doorways. He remembered where the master bedroom was perfectly, taking a stop there to see if his counterpart had stopped by, but the room was empty . . . in fact it was just as he had left it when he sent his little picture off to Yugi.

Joey had to snicker at that. He was sure he gave his friend quite a surprise, since as far as Joey knew; there was no way Yugi was doing to go through with his end of the bargain. Well, at least one of them got something out of last night.

A _big_ something.

Curiosity, on the other hand, peaked Joey's interest as he walked over to the lap top to check if he had gotten a response from Yugi. He barely sat down at the desk to glance at the screen when he immediately fell out of the chair landing on his sore behind causing the blonde to swear.

"Whoa," was all he could muster from the shock he received. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the screen once more.

Well, apparently Yugi isn't as innocent as one would expect.

Joey left the bedroom quickly, still quite shocked and even a little disturbed. But the task at hand was to find a way out of the maze of rooms and endless hallways. Then, he smelt something. A wonderful scent of-of . .

"Mmmm . . . breakfast . .," Joey drooled with as much language sophistication as a man raised by wolves. He ran off trailing the scent at a run, his stomach growling in agitation demanding that Wheeler find the source of the tantalizing scent and commence eating it at once. Finally, Joey was led to a grand central staircase carpeted in a deep blue color. He sprinted down the many stairs and made his entrance with a loud, uncoordinated thud.

"You can cook?" stated Joey entering the kitchen. To call it a kitchen would be calling the Taj Mahal a house, Joey actually walked into a master chef's culinary institute. He sat at the bar that looked into the main work area, overseeing the preparation going on in front of him.

Seto Kaiba making breakfast.

"Yes," was the curt response. The CEO didn't look up as his strong hands broke eggs with surprising delicate ease, then with the usual expected efficiency; he dropped the yoke into a frying pan sizzling nicely on the stove.

"I like my eggs scrambled please," said Joey with a great big grin. He leaned over to make sure Kaiba was going through with his order.

"I already made that," the tone was even. Although, there was that hint of directness that Seto's voice always carried. The type of tone where it suggests it wouldn't be wise for one to argue.

Of course, this was Joey Wheeler.

"Huh?" Again, another intelligent verbal response. The morning really didn't agree with Joey's linguistics. The blonde turned around to notice a buffet that he had missed upon entering.

The buffet had a light blue table cloth across it (surprising Joey with the nice domestic touch it gave the master kitchen), however, it was nearly completely covered with every type of dish an egg could be made into. There were at least two platters of scrambled eggs, bowls of hard boiled eggs, sunny side up, over easy, omelets, plus bowls of toppings like shredded cheese, ketchup, and sour cream.

Joey marveled at the egg buffet before him. There was so much, all arranged perfectly as well. He turned back to Seto, still working at the stove, all of his attention directed into his cooking. Perhaps, more like a forced gaze into his cooking, there was something a tad unsettling in the atmosphere surrounding the two boys.

"How long have you been up?" questioned Joey. Though he was no master chef, he knew that the amount of food that had been produced couldn't have been cooked in a mere hour.

"A while," was another evasive response. Joey peered over at Seto, his chocolate eyes demanding an explanation as well as blatantly telling the CEO that hiding anything was going to be pointless. "I've been thinking." Seto added reluctantly.

"Cooking helps you think?"

"Yes, it does actually. Allows me to unwind. I just focus on the recipe rather than on my own problems."

Problems? Joey didn't like the sound of that.

"Eggs are your specialty I see," Joey replied, keeping the banter in his voice. "You only have time to cook at breakfast right? Because you're stuck at Kaiba Corp the rest of the day."

Seto stiffly nodded. "Very perceptive of you."

"What are you making now? Unless you're creating a whole new breed of egg, I think you've already made every type of egg dish imaginable."

"Scrambled eggs with jellybeans and maple syrup."

Joey blinked, then shuddered. "Ew. That's just asking for an upset stomach."

"It's Mokuba's favorite. He will be up soon."

Joey then flinched. _Mokuba__ Oh crap . ._

"Has- has he been here all-"

Seto seemed to get what Joey was thinking. "His room is on a different floor than the office." Joey sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if he could deal with an inquisitive eleven year old on the morning after.

"He won't be up for another hour at least," continued Seto. "Like you, he's not a morning person."

"I guess that explains his hair," joked Joey. He cut his laugh short with a stern look from the brunette.

"And yours."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Your pants are on backwards."

"Hm, so they are."

Joey pulled off his pants to rearrange himself. Seto inhaled sharply as his attention was once again captivated by Joey's gorgeous form. There the blonde stud stood, clad in boxers with his shirt hanging open revealing his splendid frame just as before. He looked so marvelous, so beautifully natural as he was absorbed in straightening himself out. It's those moments where Seto was so enchanted by the blonde – when he was just purely Joey.

"Screw it," declared Joey tossing the slacks over the back of a chair. "I always hated nice clothes. They wrinkle too much anyway. It's all about the boxers, baby." Joey stretched again, his muscles flexed enticingly toward the CEO. He sighed, highly satisfied with his more relaxed appearance.

"Is something burning?"

"Shit!" cursed Seto noticing his eggs were rather scorched and the jelly beans melting into the frying pan. He picked up the handle hastily and ran it over to a nearby sink dumping the soiled contents down the drain.

"You shouldn't be distracted so easily Seto."

Seto whirled around, ready to snap at Joey, when the comment hit him. He closed his mouth and turned back to the ruined eggs.

"Be glad those weren't your eggs then," he muttered under his breath, though it was still quite audible.

Joey beamed. So progress had been made then. How simply wonderful.

How absofuckinglutely wonderful.

"Now what?" asked the blonde after the moment had passed.

"Now I try to make this weird dish again," replied Seto. "Jellybeans are one of the most trying pieces of sugar known to man. They stick to the spatula and no substance – no legal substance – can ever get rid of them." He reached for an egg, but his hand was gently grabbed by Joey's. He stared at their fingers slowly becoming intertwined.

"No," stated Joey, firmer than before, but remained in an even tone. "I meant, now what . . is going to happen between us?" He looked at Seto deeply. "I know how easily we can go all morning playing these word games and avoid last night till it suddenly eats us and we're all over each other again rather than talking about it. We need to talk. Not spit out zingers. But actually talk, discuss, communicate."

Seto nodded, looking away slightly, quite moved by the poignant words. When he met the gaze, the familiar confident blue eyed stare was back as well.

"Aren't you hungry? You're drooling all over my eggs."

"I'll be fine." A loud rumble was heard. Joey flushed slightly, caught off guard by his demanding stomach. "Maybe not. Ok, so let's eat and talk."

"Whatever."

Joey slid away from Seto almost as easily as he had just held hands a few precious seconds ago. He walked over to the egg buffet and proceeded to fill up his plate with everything – though he did take a sizable portion of the scrambled eggs. He looked around with a fork hanging out of his mouth (he needed both hands to hold his plate) looking around with a face of confusion as where should he sit.

Seto rolled his eyes and jabbed with a stiff finger the direction of the dinning room. Joey's "thanks" was lost in the fork.

"You're not hungry?" noted the blonde seeing Seto sit down with only a steaming cup of coffee. Black, of course. The brunette shrugged, not caring to elaborate why his diet varied so. Joey tried to hide his concern as best he could. Another issue to tackle later, for now there was just one hurdle to jump.

One huge-gigantic-good-lord-how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-make-that hurdle.

Joey sat in thought for a moment. He knew he had to do something. Seto was definitely not going to be the first to speak, so it was up to his own method of persuasion to take it from here. To communicate with efficiency and tact. To express his deepest thoughts with the most profound words.

"Ooohh," moaned Joey taking a huge fork full of eggs. "Yummm. . ."

Well, so much for that wowing opening remark.

Seto sat, trying to hide how pleased he was, though he was quite confident in his cooking skills. And this was Joey after all, who inhaled food like a black hole.

But this was _Joey_ . . .

"Damn you can cook," admired Joey. "I can make a few things, but breakfast has always been out of my reach."

"Probably because you're barely awake and turning on a stove would destroy half of Domino."

"True." More eggs followed the response. "Do you have any ketchup?"

"It's on the buffet. Didn't you see it? It was on a demitasse." Sigh. "A small plate."

"Where?"

"I'll get it."

More eggs.

"Here."

A stare, followed by a huge grin. Joey nearly started to laugh, but his smile just grew more brilliant. Seto became a little nervous, not quite sure what he put in the eggs fearing he might have been careless and added some horrible substance that would make Joey crazy, such as caffeine.

"You-you got me the ketchup," sputtered Joey.

"Yeah, so?"

"That was really nice of you Seto. I didn't even have to ask, because I sure as hell don't know what a demi-whatever looks like. Thank you."

Setp glared. "Do you really think I'm that heartless and I won't even get you some god-damn ketchup? It's basic common courtesy jackass!"

Joey bent his fork a little. "What are you talking about? You're you! You never did that stuff for me before and certainly not for Yugi unless it involved passing him a Duel Disk! You're changing, we're changing, don't you get it? I'm willing to care for you, I'm willing to be there for you!"

Seto blinked.

Joey stood up behind the table. His hands gripping the edge. "I – CARE." He sighed. "I guess I was reading a little too much into that whole ketchup thing, but I just need to show you or maybe I was hoping that you would show me so I could agree – that you care or at least give me a title to call whatever we're in."

"Last night," began Seto, finally interrupting Joey. The words clung to the back of his throat. It would be so easy to throw the moment away, to never say what he should. But he wouldn't do that now. Not again. He took the moment to truly look at Joey. How he admired the blonde, who was able to say everything he wanted. Joey was everything.

"Last night was more than I ever hoped it could be. I thought it was really special and . . and fun." He smiled a little. Just a little. "Thanks."

Joey slowly sat back down and went back to eating his eggs.

"Anytime."

They both looked at each other, content with what they had for the moment.

"You know," added Joey as an after thought. "I'm probably the best secretary you'll ever have. I'm a pretty damn good typist, if you may recall."

Seto shrugged. "Well, maybe I will hire you." Joey perked a little. "That is if you complete a resume –"

"WHY YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD I OUGHT TO-"

A plate of eggs flew across the room into Seto's face completing the argument. The force of the collision, plus the total surprise, knocked the CEO's chair over sending him head over heels to the floor. Joey leaned across the table, though he couldn't see much except a pair of legs sticking up. He crawled across to take a look at the damage.

Seto wiped some of the egg off his face. He looked at it for a moment then ate it.

"You're right – I am the best."

Joey rolled his eyes before reaching down and pulling the plate off Seto's face. He continued to eat his breakfast, even after receiving a questionable glare.

"What? It's still good."

Seto shrugged and stretched out on the floor, staring up at the blonde. They didn't talk anymore that day.

So last night was last night. Everything was better than the day before. More would change in the future, more games to be played, more – more –more. A fantasy is just a dream, nothing solid, nothing real. It's the moment after a victory that makes it all the more sweet and all the more real. An individual can't rely on dreams forever. They have to make something real out of life, which is living after all.

And they all lived remarkably well.

"Joey, would you mind telling me why a picture of a barely clad Tea in a Dark Magician Girl Costume in a rather explicit position is on my laptop?"

"Um, how about 'no' Kaiba?"

"Afraid not."

"Dang it." Pause. "Can I still keep the coat then?"

"What coat?"

"Crap . ."

"JOEY!! WHAT COAT?!"

With that, the egg buffet went flying and hurricane Wheeler returned.

****

**Author's Note:** Wow, did I actually complete something? Finally! This piece took forever and a day to do because I just hate not getting Seto x Joey interactions just right, because usually everyone makes them too fluffy or gets rid of the edgeyness or something like that. So their relationship is still stormy and far from perfect, which is what it should be. Although I do admit that they only way I see Joey and Seto ever admitting feelings for each other, they would be arguing and then all over each other. They both suck at expressing themselves romantically or just can be so wrapped up in other junk that the emotion gets lost. Take your pick.

The Yugi x Tea stuff was just for good measure because I see those two doing something kinky like that. He he. That and it broke up all the fun beans that Joey and Seto were doing. I also like Yugi x Tea so nyah! I mean, Yami is so caught up in being – ya know – a dead pharaoh that I don't think romance is on the top of his list. Also, Tea is a girl and I don't blame her for taking a look at the near by eye candy, but she is not stupid. Who is actually going to pay attention to her? Who cares about her? One word: Yugi. Besides, puberty will eventually hit the poor guy – it takes longer. They're only freshman in high school after all. Heck, I know this really hot short guy . . . shutting up now.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this as it had enough romantic crap as well as humor and to top it off even a little angst or at least some real emotions. Not just settling for "I love you", because people – that stuff takes some time even if you're "in love", doesn't mean you love the person. Love takes time and connection. That's how I see it at least.

Thanks!


End file.
